Tooth and Claw
by Alicetbh
Summary: Remus has gone to live with wolves, spying on them for the Order. But at a price. Pairings Inside


**A/N: **Well hello there. This is going to be my first _real _attempt at a_ full length _short story_._ I predict about 10 - 20 chapters. This first one being the shortest.

**Pairing(s): **Remus/ Tonks, Remus/OC, OC/Greyback

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Contains slash.

**Disclaimer: **Remus, Tonks, Greyback and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Fyodor and anything you don't recognise is mine (:

**Other Info:** Benjamin Fyodor Cien was born a werewolf. In the books I know Teddy Lupin doesn't inherit lycanthropy. But in the third film, Snape mentions that one way of 'creating' a werewolf is to be born one (it's right as the scene fades, so you have to listen extra closely). So I'm going on that. And FYI I don't like Remus/Tonks, and I never have done, so scenes with them 'alone' are probably going to be short ;D

Happy Reading

* * *

"_Part of me is a dog, or closer to Dog than to Man, but it is only part of me, albeit a big part. I am the sum of all my parts and I would not deny either side, human or canine." _

He should be dead within thirty seconds.

The werewolf heart is about two thirds the size of a humans, but in order to shrink, first it has to stop. In other words, he has a heart attack. All the internal organs are smaller, so while he's having his heart attack, he's having liver and kidney failure too. If he stops screaming, it's not because the pain is going; his throat, gullet and vocal chords are tearing and re-forming. He literally can't make a sound. By now the pituitary gland should be working overtime; flooding his body with endorphins to ease off some of the pain. But that too has shut down. Anyone else would have died of shock long ago. But it won't break him, and that's the thing I find most remarkable. It drags him through fire and keeps him alive; even conscious to endure every second. Nothing like this could just evolve. This is the fingerprint of God. An impossible lethal curse spread by tooth and claw; victim against victim against victim. It's so cruel, it's painful.

* * *

"Fy. There's someone here, says he wants to join up," came a voice from the doorway.

Fyodor looked up and furrowed his brow, his eyes glanced to the glimmer of moonlight coming though the window.

"Tell him to come back in a few days. Things are a little…tense at the moment."

"He's insisting," came the reply.

Fyodor sighed and rolled up a piece of parchment in front of him. Opening the drawer nearest his knee he pushed the paper to the back.

"Alright, show him in."

*** * ***

Remus Lupin had always loathed being a werewolf. Since he was bitten until just the other day, but now he found he didn't mind it as much. For one the transformations were slightly easier now Snape was making his potions; and for another, Dumbledore had put his lycanthropy to good use and asked him to spy on Greyback.

Of course that was easier said than done. There were tests you had to pass, challenges you had to complete before you were accepted. The pack wasn't the strongest for nothing. If you failed, you died. Simple as.

Remus nodded as Dumbledore spoke, he knew the risks he would be under, the chances of his survival were minimal. But he had to try. It was his duty, to family friends and country. His eyes gazed over to Tonks, there was no longer the usual warm smile on her face, but a grim gaze. He looked back at Dumbledore as the finalities of his mission were confirmed. It was going to be a long three months before he saw this house again. They couldn't risk the pack finding out Remus was a spy, so the less communication the better, Remus would just have to remember everything he saw.

Leaving the room felt worse than entering it. The plans were in order and there was no going back now. Remus jumped slightly when he felt familiar fingers enter his hand. Tonks looked up and smiled at him, he returned the gesture and followed her out of Number 12.

The journey home was taken in silence. Not awkward, just silent. Remus' apartment was only around the corner and the pair walked hand in hand, stepping between the lamplights. The moment they stepped through the door all hell seemed to break loose,

"What were you thinking, agreeing to that? What on earth was going through you mind? You don't even know what it's like living with other wolves! Especially the one who bit you."

"I'm sorry, alright. But I have to do this." Remus sighed, flopping himself down in his armchair.

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it Lupin," Tonks growled. Nevertheless she sat down gently on his lap and nuzzled her face against his warm chest. The feeling of the mans shirt scratching softly against her cheek. Pretty soon she felt Remus' thin fingers entwine in her pink hair, soothing against her scalp. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, kissing his clothed torso.

"I'll miss you too, but the time will fly. I promise," Remus replied, just as quietly.

Tonks smiled up at the man she loved, he returned the smile and moved gently to allow her more room on the chair.

"I love you," She said, sitting upright and kissing his cheek lightly.

"I know, I love you too," he replied, picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

The night ended quickly. Silent touched, hurried kisses and soft breathing lead them both into the early hours of the morning where they tried to find a few hours sleep.

Tonks awoke with her head resting against the rising and falling chest of her lover. The blanket hung loosely over her slim hips as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked towards the alarm clock. It was still early. Silently she crept out of bed and into the shower. The water washing away the remains of the night before. After a moment she felt strong arms around her stomach.

"Morning love," he said softly in her ear.

Breakfast was a silent affair, both eating slowly, chewing every last bite. Then it was time. Remus pulled his bag onto his shoulder, his clothes were meant to look torn and tattered. As if he had been on the road for decades. Of course, he was meeting with a few members of the order to go over the plans once more and to add a little more detail. But this was it. The time had arrived and Tonks stood at the doorway, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Take care," she said, he voice barely above a whisper to hide the fact she was about to break down into tears at any moment.

"Of course I will. I'll be back before you know it," Remus replied, stepping forward and kissing her delicately on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stepping down and into the street, Remus took a deep breath and vanished. Tonks let the tears escape her eyes as she shut the front door behind her. It was going to be the longest three months of her life. She knew that for certain.


End file.
